Make a Memory
by Saaabric
Summary: Don't panic, I only changed my user name! LOL. When Olivia loses the only person who taught her that she has many people who love her, she tries to go on with the life she has created and loves. EO of course!
1. Chapter 1

Make a memory. 

They had been talking about it for months and Elliot knew he had to do it. It's why he had asked her out for dinner tonight. Tomorrow would be too late, he was flying to Miami and Olivia didn't know yet.

The restaurant was wonder; candles, flowers and soft music surrounded them. It wasn't a date, but it certainly felt like one. Olivia was dressed in a black dress with beautiful sandals ...She was sitting in front of him, sipping her wine. He could see in her eyes she was a little nervous.

Olivia wanted to ask about the reason for this dinner, in this place, there had to be a reason; there always was. After months of talking about it, Elliot had asked her out of the blue, she wanted to know why but decided to wait for him to tell her.

They exchanged looks but neither spoke for a long time. Both enjoyed having dinner together, they did so almost every night at the job, after all, that's was good friends did.

She'd been waiting for months to have an answer to an unspoken question.

"I need to know why," she said, loud enough for him to hear.

They were best friends; they had shared wonderful moments and terrible times, yet their friendship endured.

Elliot took a deep breath and then a sip of wine.

"Kathy left me and took the kids to Miami. I need to put my family back together," he said tiredly. Elliot Stabler was tired, it was an uncommon experience.

"I'm so sorry, El," Olivia whispered as she took his hand in hers. She knew how important his family was to Elliot, she knew he'd do anything to put the family unit back into one piece.

Hello again, it's you and me

Kinda always like it used to be

Sippin' wine, killing time

Trying to solve life's mysteries

Their dinner ended soon after. They walked to his new house, the air was cold and blustery, a storm was coming. They stood outside his door for a few minutes before he reached into his jeans pocket.

Elliot pulled out a little, blue box and, smiling, gave it to her. Olivia opened the box carefully and found a beautiful necklace inside.

"You shouldn't have done this," she whispered before hugging him.

If you don't know if you should stay

If you don't say what's on your mind

Baby just breathe

There's nowhere else tonight we should be

You wanna make a memory?

Elliot put it slowly around her neck, stroking it gently. He promised her he'd only be away for a couple of months. She was his best friend, he would always need her, he'd be back.

After some minutes she pulled away and took a few steps down the street.

"If we do this fast, it's going to be less painful. I hate seeing people off." She smiled and he gave a small laugh.

They spent several more minutes just staring into each others eyes. Olivia couldn't help herself, she walked towards him and her lips landed on his. They shared the wonderful and passionate kiss which had been years in the making. He wrapped his arms around her waist but she pulled back abruptly.

"Stop!" She said to him, alarmed.

"You were the one who kissed me first," he said smiling and pulling her back to him.

"I know, but I can't do this...I can't kiss you if you're going to Miami to bring your family back." She sighed deeply. "Take care of yourself, El," she said before turning away.

As she ran down his street, she heard him calling her name and running after her. He pursued her until she slipped into the subway and onto a train. The doors shut behind her. They were so close but so far apart, separated by a window.

Tears streamed down her face, she knew she was doing the right thing. In the first place, he was still married, and in the second place, he was leaving her to bring his family back, and that included his wife.

As the train pulled away, he started running alongside it. He gave up when it cleared the platform. He was so confused; running after his partner and wife at the same time. It was time to decide what he should do.

That was the last time they saw each other.

* * *

**Hi guys! Hope you like the first chapter! Please R&R!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A NEW BEGINIG

A New Beginning

"Just stop it!" Olivia said laughing so much tears came to her eyes. Trying to pull away from a man who was practically twice her size was more than difficult.  
"Come on, tell me!" he pleaded, laughing too. "You've never told me how it ended." He laughed even more.

Paul was so funny, while at the same time being strong and professional. He was the kind of guy you'd just look at and say "Wow!" It was always difficult to find such a man, near impossible to find one where you work. Working for the NYPD was a job which required a greater sense of hope than other jobs. Paul was the kind of guy who gave you hope; hope, happiness and a great, big smile.

"Ok!" Olivia sighed and then continued. "I kissed him and then I ran away...literally. He followed me until the train took off." Her voice became more serious. "Please try to understand what I'm getting through."  
"I understand, Olivia, even if it has been a year," Paul said, starting to laugh.  
Olivia shook her head; a year had passed since that moment on his doorstep, that final moment at the subway. He had promised her he'd be back in a couple of months, it was now more than twelve. What had changed? Had he? Had they?

The year had passed quickly. A year full of new moments Olivia and Elliot could never share.  
Olivia blamed herself; she had been the one at fault, after all, she kissed him. Why had she wasted their fabulous friendship, one full of smiles, laughs, jokes and, above all, trust, on a simple kiss?

In the last couple of months Olivia had been experiencing a different feeling than she was used to. It was stronger and deeper, similar to the one she felt that night she kissed Elliot. It felt similar to, no, identical to...love. She tried to explain it to Paul.

"That sounded so gay!" she said, laughing, because she knew Paul was gay. These kinds of moments could only be shared with Paul. They were curled up on her sofa, his arm around her.  
"This is going to sound even more gay...What did you feel when you kissed him?" he asked, stroking her hair. He knew she may not have been enjoying this conversation but it was one she definitely needed.

It was a good question. One she'd asked herself often. What exactly did she feel?  
"Love," she finally admitted. "What an excellent moment to find that out. I mean, he was going to Miami to bring back his wife," she added sarcastically.   
"What's on your mind right now?" Paul asked, noting the sadness appearing in her eyes. Olivia gave him half a smile; he was sounding like Huang. It was magical he could be so funny and yet so serious.

"He's on my mind. I keep wondering if he still remembers me. We shared a kiss, a wonderful kiss and when I kissed him, I felt something new. Maybe it had always been there, but we would never have admitted it," she said, quietly. "He promised me he'd be back in a couple of months. It's been a year now. What's changed? Did he change? Did I?"

Paul kept stroking her hair slowly, hearing every question she asked, every word that came from her mouth. "I bet my life he hasn't forgotten you. I even bet he went after his wife because he wanted to forget you." A sweet smile crossed his face.

Days passed by, Olivia's mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Elliot and her conversation with Paul. Work was the only activity which kept her going.


	3. Chapter 3

There's nothing worse than a working day. It's always the day you don't want to get out of bed, the day when it's raining or just too cold. You start thinking 'why don't I have a headache today? Damn it!'

After having breakfast, Olivia picked up an old photograph in which she was hugging with Elliot at a Christmas party. The phone started ringing…damn it! I just wan to remember…

Hanging up the phone, Olivia shook her head. Wearing comfortable clothing was the only thing she could think about at this moment. There were times like this when she just wanted to disappear. How could a stupid man make you feel like such a fool? Anyway, she forced herself to take a cab and go to work, even though she didn't want to.

"Anyone know if Elliot is coming back?" Munch asked for the third time that morning.

"Is Elliot tall, have blue eyes and is always wearing a suit?" Paul asked smiling.

All nodded, confused. "Well…he's here." He added to his rare sentence.

It was amazing how every person in the room turned in unison to the elevator and saw Elliot standing there. Olivia's eyes met his and they stood there staring at each other. How could he dare to appear after a whole year and a half without so much as an email?

It was obvious to see Elliot had been missed. Everyone was hugging him and asking the typical questions, everyone but Olivia. It was odd, she was his best friend, his right hand, his heart, yet she was the only one standing back watching him. While he was hugging Casey, he could see Olivia over her shoulder. She seemed so sad and confused. He desperately wanted to kiss her like he had their last night together.

Elliot began to walk towards her very slowly, he wanted to be with her, near her, but he was hesitant. A million thoughts ran through his mind before he got to her. Olivia held her breath, he was just as beautiful as she remembered.

"Hi…" he whispered. Eighteen months without hearing his voice, except in her dreams, had ended. His voice was the same, his eyes were the same, his body was the same but there was something different between them. She couldn't smile at all, it was like he was absorbing all her energy.

Olivia stood there in silence. What could she say at this point? She had been thinking about this moment for a year and a half, it was time to respond.

"Hi, how have you been?" she asked, as if nothing had happened between them.

He was surprised, he was expecting something different. Something like a hug, or maybe…a kiss. He knew he had been an asshole, he had said a couple of months, he should have been back last year.

"Good…and you?" he asked, as if they were strangers. She just nodded and that was when Paul interrupted saving her from the tears he could see coming.

"I'm Paul Stevens, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, shaking Elliot's hand. He kissed Olivia on the cheek and headed into Cragen's office.

She closed her eyes and just breathed. She was remembering how nice it was to kiss Elliot, to feel his lips on hers. There just wasn't any word to define that moment.

She turned away and headed to Cragen's office with Paul, but a hand stopped her and turned her around.

"Have dinner with me tonight at the same beautiful restaurant?" Elliot asked, she nodded.

Elliot hung around the precinct for a while longer, catching up with old friends and past colleagues. However, the one constant thought was on his mind. Why had Paul kissed Olivia's cheek? He had been her partner for eight years and he'd never done that. Who did Paul think he was able to kiss her like that, and in front of him? He needed to ask him and this torment could end.

"Hey Paul!" Elliot called him from the corner of the squad room. Paul moved towards him, interested to know what he wanted.

"How's your relationship with Olivia?" he asked, a little embarrassed asking such a question. Paul realized he was jealous and smiled.

"We're _good _friends," he answered, wanting Elliot to ask more. Paul was definitely enjoying this situation.

"There's nothing else going on between you two?" Elliot asked, more embarrassed than before.

"No. Ah, you're probably asking because I kissed her earlier." Elliot nodded. "She's a beauty, but man…I'm gay."

Elliot had to admit he had been jealous, now he was relieved. He had been thinking Olivia may have gone on after he left and it was killing him. The fact Paul was gay gave him a chance to breathe.

The hour arrived; Elliot was sitting at the restaurant table, wearing a suit and waiting nervously.

In his year and a half absence he'd had plenty time to think about what he would do. A lot of things had changed; he had divorced Kathy, who had a new boyfriend and was pregnant again.

All those things had opened a new door in his life, one which he hoped would allow him to have a relationship with Olivia. But there was one problem, how would she react?

He could tell Olivia a lot of things but there were no words to describe all his feelings for her; all the feelings he felt when she kissed him or when he simply walked beside her.

Enough! He shook his head; he had one last opportunity tonight. He would not ruin it, he could not ruin it or he would regret it the rest of his life.

Like a shining star radiating beauty, Olivia entered. She was dressed in a sexy black dress, and her hair fell onto her shoulders, much longer than he remembered.

She sat down in front of him.

"Hi," she said, quietly. He smiled to see her so close, he had to admit, she was gorgeous.

Her smile was so sweet Elliot wanted to jump over the table and kiss her deeply. She was like a book to him, he could read her completely, he was sure he had the same effect on her.

They both ordered their meals and then silence followed. Olivia was quiet and calm but inside she was nervous, just the thought of him being so close may her want to cry.

"So…what have you been doing since I saw you last?" she asked, a small smile on her face. She wanted to know the answer, she wanted to know if he brought Kathy back, but she really didn't know the state of their relationship. It was weird because she genuinely wanted to see him happy but if it meant Kathy, she didn't want to know about it.

"I really don't know, Liv. I went to Miami to bring my family back, but, I failed," he sighed sadly, looking at his plate. "We're divorced, Liv." He added, looking up at her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, El. How are you taking it? How are the kids taking it?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. She hated seeing him like this, sad, but she had to admit, deep down inside, she was glad he was divorced.

"I don't know…I think they're ok. Kathleen moved back here because she's studying here. The twins are with Kathy and Maureen's still in Miami but she's moved in with her boyfriend. They're growing up so fast." He gave a small laugh and continued. "Honestly, I don't know how I'm feeling, I feel like I'm free now, but…it's hard to divorce someone after twenty years."

"If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you, even after what's happened. You know that, right?" Olivia said, with a sigh.

He nodded, knowing she would always be there. He didn't know though whether he would be able to talk to her like they did before that night, before that kiss.

After dinner and a long conversation, both walked outside. They ran into Kathleen kissing her new boyfriend and it was an uncomfortable situation for all. Elliot wanted to kill him.

"Dad!!! Calm down!" Kathleen yelled. "Like you don't want to kiss Olivia!" Elliot stopped speaking and glared at his daughter.

Kathleen glanced at Olivia and noticed her increasing level of discomfort. "I'm sorry, Liv, but it's the truth. He loves you," Kathleen said, before turning to her father. "Dad, at least have the guts to kiss her, for God's sake!"

"Kathleen…" Olivia started but cut herself off. She knew Kathleen was right, everyone else seemed to think he loved her, but what it something had changed in his time away? What if…?

"Liv, do not dare to deny it! Everyone knows that you love my dad and he loves you. The fact that he hasn't got the guts to kiss you is another thing." She glared again at her father, grabbed her boyfriend's arm and left; happy with her great speech.

"This is so embarrassing…" Olivia muttered, but Elliot heard her. They walked to his car and drove to his apartment. It was raining like hell when they arrived and they rushed in as fast as they could, laughing as they reached his front door.

Once they were inside, he offered Liv a shower to warm up and dry clothes to change in to. When she'd finished she wrapped a white towel around her and went looking for him. He was on the couch.

"El, do you have those clothes?" Olivia asked.

She laughed when he handed her a pair of boxers and a shirt, but she didn't make any comment. Elliot had chosen them because he knew they'd look sexy on her, watching her face, Elliot realised she knew what he intended.

A few minutes later she reappeared, dressed and with her hair brushed. Innumerable thoughts crossed his mind as she entered his living room.

She sat on the bar laughing but she didn't know why she was laughing at all. He came nearer and smiled. Soon he was standing between her legs, staring at her.

"It was kind of odd listening to the things which came out of your daughter's mouth," Olivia said, leaning towards him and putting her hands on his chest. At this point, Elliot wondered if it was the wine they had with dinner talking.

"The alcohol is not the one talking, El, if that's what you're wondering." He laughed, she could read him so well.

His hand made a journey which started at her hand and ended at her cheek.

"I've missed you so much during this year and a half…" he started, but she took his hand off her face.

"I'm so sorry about that night, it was not the right moment," Olivia said, with a small smile. He knew very well he loved that moment.

He gave a small laugh and stroked her cheek slowly.

"I loved that moment. It was magical," he whispered and moved himself closer to her, heir lips almost touching. She could feel his breath on her lips, making her want to kiss him desperately.

He placed a hand on her thigh and closed the gap between them. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled as their lips met in a wonderful kiss. It was like time stopped, noise stopped, the world stopped just because of their kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide her up to his bedroom. He started to unbutton his shirt she was wearing but stopped and gazed at her.

"Do you want this to happen?" he asked. "I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready to do." He muttered with a grin.

She gave him a sweet smile and put her hand on his chest.

"Yes, I want this to happen," she whispered, kissing him again. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her harder.

* * *

**Thank you so so much Nettie for helpping me out with this one and all! LOL hope guys you liked it and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the annoying sound of her cell phone which woke Olivia up. She looked around and found the warm, semi naked body of her former partner still deeply asleep. She giggled at the sight. In order to answer the phone she had to half climb over the top of him.

"Benson," she answered with a sleepy tone. She looked at her clock, it was 7:00 am, time for work but she couldn't work out what had happened with Elliot the night before.

"Let me guess how you are…" came Paul's voice down the line. "You're in bed…with Elliot…he's hugging you with one arm but he's still asleep. Don't worry, I'll cover you ass and I'll tell the captain you called in sick. Enjoy your day, sweetheart." He hung up before Olivia could respond, she shook her head – the man must have been clairvoyant.

Olivia laughed momentarily while she placed her cell back in the side table again. She lay back down and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered and fell asleep again.

Elliot and Olivia spent hours in her bed just sleeping and dreaming or staring into each other's eyes. Olivia felt it was kind of odd to be sharing a bed with him right now, after all he'd been away for a year and a half without phoning her, without writing to her, how could he do that to her? There was no easy answer for her but she knew she had to forgive him, simply because she needed to say the word 'love' to him.

There are many people who don't use the word love to another, sometimes it's because they are afraid. It is a powerful word and should be used carefully and with surety. The word complicates life, but there is always a moment when you have to take the chance – complications or not. Chances are few and far between and sometimes if you let the opportunity go by you never get another one.

Olivia closed her eyes wearily; the deep thinking had tired her. In her heart she knew she loved him, but did he feel the same way? She had already said the word and she knew he had heard as his heart began pounding the instant the words were out of her mouth. It was his turn. He said nothing.

They needed to talk, Olivia was certain about this.

"We need to talk," she said, letting out a small sigh. She was ready to talk, but was he? At this point she didn't care, it was now or never.

He nodded, he'd been thinking about it since they kissed eighteen months ago.

"You want me to go first?" Elliot asked quietly and Olivia nodded. He closed his blue eyes and thought about the words he'd use for over a minute, it felt like an eternity to Olivia. Then he opened his eyes and was ready.

"Liv, I could promise you happiness, a future and love but I can't, it would be a lie. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I could also say that I can't live without you but that would be a lie," he paused and drew in some deep breaths. "What I want to say is I don't want to live without you. You are the love of my life. What I want to tell you is that I love you and I always will. So, if you want to give me a chance to prove that to you I would be very happy," he said, a beautiful smile on his face.

Olivia laid there in stunned silence as tears trickled done her cheeks. She went to speak but Elliot continued. "When I'm with you, Liv, I feel like there's hope in the world. I've loved you for a long time but I didn't know how to tell you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I can't tell you anymore because there are no words to describe just how beautiful you are and how deep my feelings are for you." Tears had turned Elliot's clear blue eyes darker.

Olivia wiped tears from her eyes and smiled. She couldn't remember him ever being so open to anyone, ever speaking with such honest and pure emotions. It was also the first time any man had said anything so beautiful to her, and meant it. She was at a loss for words.

"I have no words to tell you that you're the sweetest man I've ever known. To think we've been together so long," she shook her head, "I can't understand why it's taken us this long to get here." She ran her fingers along his cheek. "I love you, El."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

A month had passed and Elliot and Olivia's relationship had continued to grow. They never told anyone specifically but they knew nonetheless, they always had. Elliot had returned to the 1-6 the day after that morning but Paul was still Olivia's partner. For professional purposes, Elliot was just another detective in the squad room.

The entire squad were working on a kidnap case, one which affected everybody but hit Paul harder. There didn't seem to be a specific reason for its heavy impact but the role of an SVU detective gets to everybody at some stage. The case was the abduction of a five year old girl who had been taken by her father.

Try as they could they were unable to get a break in the case, all they knew was the parents had divorces a year ago and the mother had custody. The father had taken her for the ransom. Not because he loved her, not because he wanted her, not because he missed her – it was just about the money.

Paul stood next to Elliot as he poured coffee into his cup.

"I can't understand what sort of world we're living in," he grumbled. It was hard for him to focus knowing the child was in danger and there was nothing he could do to get to her in time. Elliot watched the younger detective for a while longer.

"Paul, I understand what you're going through," Elliot said quietly. "You think you've seen it all then something different comes along. I've been here twelve years and there's one thing I can tell you, in this job you can see guys who kill babies to a dad who kills his baby's killer and it gets to you. It's hard but when you start to get used to it, you know it's time to walk away." Elliot patted Paul's shoulder and went to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Olivia was out on a case with Munch, Paul and Elliot were able to have a bit of a chat. There were things which needed to be said and they both knew it. Paul was Olivia's good friend and Elliot was her love. As for Paul and Elliot, they were just co-workers, but they both knew that special connection between them was Olivia

Paul had just returned to the squad room from the nearby café, he handed Elliot the coffee he had bought from him.

"Thanks, man," said Elliot, taking the cup and sipping the hot liquid.

"So…things are getting serious between you and Liv," he said but it was more of a question, he really wanted to know and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Olivia in a long time.

"I'd like to think they always have been," Elliot said smiling. "But you can say yes, I asked her to move in a week ago. It's like she's given me …something different… a whole …" He found himself short on words yet again. It was always the same thing when it came to Olivia Benson and him – there were just no words to describe it.

"She's very special, and she really loves you, El," Paul added. Remembering how different she was when he first started and Elliot was in Miami, she was a whole other person now – she was happy.

"How are things between you and this guy, Thomas?" Elliot asked. Paul and Thomas had been dating for a couple of months and he was an amazing guy.

"Things are pretty good, thanks for asking," Paul answered, smiling. But try as he may he couldn't forget the little girl who was still missing. He stood up from his desk and started sorting through some files, hoping they'd yield some more clues. After several minutes he realized he had forgotten about Elliot and the conversation they were having.

"Sorry El…I know this must sound a bit much but…have you ever thought about marrying her?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

Elliot froze, he had been thinking about it, in fact it was the fourth time today he'd thought about it. And as much as he wanted it, he knew he'd only been back a month and it was too early to bring up marriage.

"I've thought about it Paul," he replied, a grin on his face. "But it's too early." He leant back in his chair and once again thought about how it would feel to be married to Olivia.

As if on cue, Olivia entered, it had been a long day and she was very tired. She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a long, deep bath. She walked towards Elliot and kissed his cheek.

"Take me home," she whispered, smiling.

They walked to the car and started their drive home. A big drop of rain splattered on the car's windscreen, the sky then opened and the storm which had been threatening all day followed.

Elliot pulled the car into a bay near the park and got out. He ran around to Olivia's side and opened her door.

"What the hell are you doing?" It's pouring!" she yelled as he undid her belt and pulled her out of the car. He grabbed her hand, shut the door and then went running around the park. It took very little time before they were both soaking wet but at this point they didn't care any more. They stood in the middle of the park and looked up at the grey sky, enjoying the sensation of rain falling on their faces.

"It's amazing," Olivia sighed, smiling. Elliot nodded and took her face between his hands; he stared into her chocolate eyes. "Do you think we'll be together forever, El?" she whispered. Being with him this last month had given her more joy than she ever thought possible. It was as if they were meant to be, two characters in a fairy tale, destined for each other.

"If you want us to be together forever we will be," he answered. The tears in his eyes were hidden by the rain. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

They climbed back into the car, starting their journey home once more. Elliot wanted to spend every moment possible; he was more in love with Olivia than at any time in his life and the feeling was completely overwhelming.

Three Months Later

It was unbelievable to think three months had passed since their rain-filled moment in the park. Three months full of love and sadness; the kidnap case was still unresolved and Paul seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Winter had started and it was a very cold one. Elliot was in bed, lying on his side under the covers and Olivia behind him, staring. Not that he seemed to notice.

"El…" she started and he rolled over to look at her.

"Yeah?" he smiled, looking at her was so much better than just lying their thinking about her, he was always thinking about her. How could he have been so stupid to have chosen Kathy over her?

"Cragen offered me a job in LA; it's only for a couple of months. It's undercover," she sighed and waited for an answer. She didn't want to leave but it was a good offer.

"Liv," he began quietly. "Do you really have to leave?" he asked, not knowing how to tell her he didn't want her to go and leave him here alone.

The phrase 'a couple of month' jarred him; he too had said a couple of months and didn't return for eighteen.

"It's a good offer and it'll just be for a couple of months, "she said, the same phrase jarring her too - his absence had been the longest 'couple of months' in her life.

"I know it must be good for you to be considering it but promise me you'll been back in a couple of months. Don't make the same mistake I made! I chose her instead of you and that's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life, you've shown what real love is…I can't let you go, just like that," He sighed and pulled her as close as he could before kissing her.

"I love you, El and I promise it will only be for a couple of months."

With that said, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi guys!! Hope you liked this one!! I love reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written for ages!! But I was full with tests and I hadn't any time at all.. so here's the next chapter. I know it's short but hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the last night they would be together before she left for LA. He'd been thinking about his life and the changes he wanted. He wanted things to be more serious between them, but he knew it was too early to think about marriage. There was also another thing was in his head; something much sweeter.

Olivia was lying in bed beside him reading a book, well, looking at it rather than reading it. She was thinking about this night; the last one, the last time she'd sleep next to him for months. Where she was going everything would be different, the people would be different. She would love to stay in New York but something deep inside told her she needed some time away, time to think.

Turning over, he faced her but she didn't notice.. He smiled to himself, remembering their first kiss. She was so different, so calm then. However, this Olivia beside him may have been the same person, but she'd changed, she was serious.

Out of the blue, he took her book away and stared at her. She laughed and turned to him, knowing he needed to say something. She watched and waited for him to beginning but he didn't know how to start. How could he ask her?

"Liv, I've been thinking about something… something that would change our lives and I hope you'd like to consider," he whispered, sighing at the end. A small smile appeared on her face as she wondered what would come next. "We've been together for four months and it's probably very early in the piece, but tell me what you think… Would you like to have kids?" he asked her finally.

Shocked, Olivia didn't know how to react; she didn't know what to tell him. A small, silent tear appeared on her cheek, she wasn't able to speak but the tear said so many things.

"You know I'd love to," she answered and hugged him tightly.

They tried that night.

The following night was as calmer than they had imagined. At home she'd been extremely nervous but once in the airport everything went back to normal. She hated seeing people off and hated being seen off and Elliot knew it.

He gave her the biggest and longest hug ever. He couldn't let her go. He knew she would be back in a couple of months but it seemed like an eternity.

"Call me if you find out," he whispered, as he kissed her goodbye.

"You'll be the first," she smiled, kissing him back.

Walking away from him was the hardest thing she had ever done. Watching her leave was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Little did they know there was one person staying and two walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this one!! It's a little dramatic.. but tell me if you liked it!! Thanks Nettie for your help with this story!!**

* * *

It had been an entire month since Olivia departed and it felt so much longer to Elliot. Sleeping without her by his side was the worst thing ever, harder than the day he saw her off and that had broken his heart.

He sat in the squad room waiting for her call from LA…he was always waiting for that. To prevent him from going crazy while he waited he poured his efforts into the kidnapping. This case was killing Paul and himself.

Every time Elliot entered the squad room, Paul was there, searching for something, anything. Middle of the night or crack of dawn, Paul was searching. They had to admit they couldn't find the little girl, Tracey.

Whenever Elliot's cell rang he prayed it was Olivia, but unfortunately it was always Cragen or Paul calling him about the case. He couldn't help but think about Olivia and what they had agreed to the night before she left.

"Hey El," Paul called from his desk. He had noticed Elliot was a little out of sorts lately and he wanted to know why…although he knew it was related to Olivia.

Elliot walked over to him. "What is it, Paul?" he asked, he was tired, it was time to leave and he just wanted to sleep.

"You've been kind of weird lately…is there something wrong?" Paul asked, concern in his voice. Paul considered Olivia to be his best friend and he took it as his job to take care of Elliot.

"I miss her," Elliot whispered with a sigh. A small, sweet grin appeared on his face. "Actually, I asked her if she wanted to have a baby."

"Really?" Paul stood up and hugged him. "That's great!"

Paul was excited, they were going to have a baby and that meant Olivia would be very happy. So, if Olivia was happy Paul was as well.

As the weeks passed, something was nagging at Paul. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with Olivia. He didn't tell Elliot because he didn't want him to worry, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

Paul sat at his desk, alone in the squad room at nearly 1:00 am. He was searching through the case file yet again. The door opened behind him but he didn't turn around as he thought it was probably Cragen.

"You're not going to give me a hug?" asked the sweetest voice he had heard.

He jumped out of his chair when he saw Olivia standing there. She was just as beautiful as he remembered but there was a different expression on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and gave hug ever.

"I've missed you, baby," he whispered into her ear before breaking apart.

"I've missed you too," she answered with a smile which soon disappeared. He knew something was wrong with her, he'd know it for weeks. When he saw her tears he hugged her again, wondering what on earth had gone on.

"Sit there," he said, pointing to another chair. "I'll make you a coffee."

A few minutes later he sat down in front of her and handed over the coffee. He was desperate to ask but decided to try a different subject.

Olivia sat and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She looked everywhere around the room except at him. He wanted to know but he didn't want to upset her more.

"So, how have you been these last two months?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she answered as the tears started to fall again. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed quietly.

"For God's sake, you're scaring me, sweetie," Paul said as he moved to hug her and calm her down. "You can tell me, Liv," he soothed before repeating it over and over again.

"I'm so embarrassed, you can't imagine…." Olivia's voice trailed.

An idea crossed Paul's mind and even though he thought it was stupid he asked her anyway.

"Did you sleep with another man?" She jumped at his question. How was he capable of thinking like that?

"No!" she yelled.

"So, tell me, Liv," Paul said, knowing Elliot would die if he found out how upset she was right now.

"Ok, before going to LA, Elliot asked me if I wanted to have kids…with him," she paused to calm herself down. "God, I don't know how I'm going to tell him this." She sobbed again.

"Tell me, Liv!!!" Paul shouted worried. Suddenly he understood what she was trying to say. "Oh my God - no!" He hugged her tightly and didn't want to let her go.

When Paul had finally let her go, and her sobs had subsided, Olivia spoke.

"I had a miscarriage," she said quietly, finally saying the words aloud. She folded her arms on the desk and rested her head. How could all your dreams die in a second? She had found out one Tuesday morning, a month into her time in LA. She had planned to call him that night and surprise him but tragedy struck and by then she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Half an hour later, Paul walked her down to his car. Before he reached the next block she was asleep; grief, time of night and travel all talking their toll. Paul drove to Elliot's apartment wondering how he'd respond to her news.

Once they had arrived, Paul woke her.

"Hey Liv, we're there," he said quietly.

She looked out and saw where they were, sadness filled her face again. She didn't want to tell Elliot this, she didn't want to do it on her first night back. She made a promise to Paul that she would tell him but only when she was ready.

Alone she walked to the door and waited before knocking. When she did it took Elliot a while to open it.

"Yeah?" he grumbled as he pulled it back. "Liv!" he yelled, excited to see her. "I've missed you more than you could imagine." He hugged her tightly and held on as long as he could.

"Missed you too," Olivia mumbled in return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this chapter guys!! You can't imagine how hard was to write the last part!! I love reviews!!**

* * *

When the big hug ended, they both entered their apartment and sat on the couch. He couldn't say what was different, he just knew something was. There was an obvious question in his mind but he assumed that as she hadn't called him she was not pregnant. It was ok with him, since they could try again, but there was something so sad face. 

He decided not to ask because he knew it would make her cry. Her eyes were full of tears and he didn't want to trigger the waterfall. He made two cups of coffee and sat on the couch next to her. He wondered what she had been doing these two months.

"How have you been?" he asked. It was like he was talking to a complete stranger but she wasn't a stranger; she was Olivia, the woman he loved. One of the reasons he didn't want her to go in the first place was that he knew that things would never be the same and now she was home, he was right, they weren't.

"I've been ok, and how about you?" she asked. Until that moment, she had forgotten about their baby and seemed like nothing had happened. However, from the way he was looking at her she figured out that he already knew there was something wrong.

The deeper she looked into his eyes, the more she got lost in them. He had that power on her, he could always make her relax and think about something different. She needed him so much right now even if she was not going to tell him about the miscarriage yet.

"I've been ok and missing you, darling," he whispered and neared her to capture her lips in a wonderful and sweet kiss. He didn't want to push her; he wanted her to tell him whatever she needed to when she was ready.

They made their way to bed and fell asleep immediately. At least Elliot fell asleep, Olivia was still awake. She knew things wouldn't be the same until she was back to normal. Sometimes she felt like she was alone, but as she turned and found him there, watching her back, she knew she wasn't.

Olivia woke up the next morning with the sunlight on her face. It was weird to wake up quietly rather than to the scream of the alarm clock. She showered and dressed quickly. Before walking to the kitchen and looking at all the photos there. There were so many, ones in which Elliot was with his kids playing in the park; one of Maureen graduating and there was one very special photo there. It was taken when they were in the park hugging each other.

Olivia was struggling to understand why she was feeling so emotional. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to die or anything. It was like something in her life had changed from the moment she boarded the plane which would leave her in LA. Why had she decided to go? She knew she would miss him, but she went anyway. She knew things would not be the same and she went anyway. She wondered if it was because she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Good morning, sweetie," he said from behind and kissed her neck. He wanted, needed, to pretend nothing had happened. He made breakfast for her and walked to the table and pulled out the chair. She smiled and sat in down but the normal breakfast chatter was gone and it was a quiet meal.

Their drive to the squad room was in complete silence which was very uncommon for them. The first thing Olivia did when she entered the squad room was to look for Paul. Like every morning, he was at his desk, drinking coffee and looking through the case file again and again. She interrupted him and hugged him.

"What happened, Liv?" he asked rubbing her back slowly. He knew it was related to Elliot. He had to admit that her news was overwhelming and terrible. He didn't understand how Olivia could keep on going. She had been through a lot in her life; the problems with her mother, when Elliot left, and now the miscarriage.

"I don't know how to tell him," she whispered to his ear.

She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to do it but she knew she had to. She waited for the right moment but things were not the same between them and he knew it was her fault entirely. He didn't deserve this; he deserved something much more real, something much more honest.

Three weeks later, Olivia knew she had to deal with this situation one way or another. It was going to be very hard, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She texted him from the cribs and a few minutes later the door opened and Elliot entered. He knew there was something very seriously wrong. He closed the door quickly and sat on the bed in front of her. He could tell that she had been crying.

"We need to talk," she began before her tears started.

"Things are not the same between us from the moment I arrived back in New York," she paused. This was more difficult than she had ever imagined. She stared into his eyes and they were full with hope and she hated herself for knowing she would make that hope go away. He nodded because he was feeling the same, things were not the same between them.

"I am so sorry Elliot, but I don't know if I can go on like this." She placed a hand on top of his and smiled. "You have to understand that this is not your fault and I will always love you."

She closed her eyes and mouth and just cried in front of him. She was not sure about what she was doing, but she was really sure he deserved someone better for him. "I've already picked up my things from your apartment."

Olivia couldn't even bring herself to look at Elliot. She was destroyed and she would bet her life he was as well. He started to cry in silence and just stared at her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked and she nodded crying. He closed his eyes and let out a small sob. She was destroying him, her words were like a knife and she was killing him. "You're breaking up with me?" he asked this time really looking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, this chapter takes place after a couple of weeks. Hope you like it and please review! Since Friday is my last day at school, I will be able to update soon, but that depends how much reviews i get from you guys! LOL hope you like this one..**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were terrible. She couldn't feel his body pressed against hers when she was asleep. She couldn't feel his kisses on her neck when she was drifting off. But the worst thing was that she missed him, all of him, so much. It seemed like an eternity since she'd they'd been together, but she kept reminding herself that she was the one who had chosen this. She was responsible for this.

The mornings seemed colder and darker than before. She missed the way he used to hug her when it was cold, the way he used to make her smile. The way she felt when she was with him. She couldn't figure why she was feeling so guilty when she was the one who thought it would be for the best?

That morning, she stepped into the elevator like every other morning. It was hard to see the man you love with all your heart being just inches away all day, everyday, at work. She knew she should stop thinking about him but she couldn't erase the memory of him crying when she broke up with him. She had killed his hope and it was something she would never forgive herself for. She hated herself for it.

She rested her head against the cold metal of the elevator's doors and just as it was about to close, someone stopped it. She knew it was Elliot Stabler. She closed her eyes waiting for him to enter.

Their moment would be short. It would only take a couple of minutes for the elevator to arrive to its destination; a couple of minutes which seemed hours for both of them. She closed her eyes and held her breathe as he came closer to her. He was only inches away from her body and she could feel him. She could smell his scent and she could feel his skin against hers.

"I miss you," he whispered before the doors opened.

Three simple words caused so much harm. Three simple words caused her to break for him. One simple and small tear appeared in the corner of her eye and she couldn't hold back anymore. She couldn't deny it any longer. She needed him.

"I miss you too," she whispered in response and then walked away.

She sat at her desk and within a minute Paul jumped up and neared her. "You can't imagine what happened! We know where Tracey's father is. We tracked his cell phone and we found his location. Let's go!" he said happily. He had finally found the girl.

They drove there and found a man in his car just about to drive away. He was 6ft 6 and was really in shape. He was very creepy. As they approached he seemed to become very annoyed and turned angrily towards them. Paul showed his badge. "I'm Detective Paul Stevens and she's my partner Detective Olivia Benson." He waited for him to answer. He had to admit that he was a little afraid of this guy.

"And what do you want from me?!" he yelled nervously. This was going to be hard. He was aggressive and agitated and both were apprehensive.

"Where's Tracey?" Olivia asked directly.

His eyes were fiery red, his manner beast-like. Before they could act the man grabbed Olivia and threw her on top of a passing car. Some uniformed officers hurried and arrested him while Paul rushed to Olivia who was unconscious. The driver called the ambulance when he saw her injuries.

The windscreen had completely shattered and she was lying on top of it. Paul shook her gently and she woke up.

"Liv, it's okay, it's okay," he said over and over again. He couldn't believe what had happened. She had a deep cut on the back of her head which was bleeding profusely. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Where's Tracey's father?" she asked worried, not knowing what had happened. She tried to sit up, but the pain held her down. "What happened?" she asked as she touched the back of her head and noticed all the blood.

"The bastard threw you on top of a car, you passed out and the uniforms arrested him. Don't worry, there's an ambulance on the way and I called Elliot," he said as quickly as he could, because he knew she would be mad with him. But he knew he had to let Elliot know.

"You called Elliot?!" she shouted angrily. She knew he would be very worried and it wasn't a big deal, she was okay, she was not dying. Just then she heard the approaching ambulance and Paul started smiling in relief.

Once at the hospital, the doctor started to stitch her injury with care and concern. It was nothing overly serious; it was just a deep cut to the back of her head. She could hear the doors of her room open; instinctively she knew it was Elliot. The doctor finished and left. She was now alone with Elliot. He neared her, concern etched on his face and she just smiled.

"How are you?" he asked with concern in his voice. He was really worried when he replayed Paul's call saying Olivia was going to the hospital. He thought she had been shot.

"It's not big deal, it's just a cut," she answered watching him approach. He placed a hand on her cheek causing her to look directly into his eyes. She knew what this was about and she wanted to avoid it.

"I was worried as hell, Liv, I thought I would lose you ," he explained calmly as he hugged her. She didn't resist. She needed this. She needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I took a while to update this story but I've been busy. So here's the next chapter, it's kind of very sad, but anyway I hope you would enjoy this one. I want to have 100 reviews! LOL, I know it's ambisious, but I would like to have them. So, if you can review just do it! thanks, and enojoy**

* * *

The next day was going to be huge. They would interrogate this guy, Tracey's father, and they would find her. A couple of months ago, Elliot caught Paul writing a letter, but when he asked, Paul changed the subject. He seemed annoyed when he asked, so Elliot decided to leave it there and stop asking.

Paul knew one day it would come up again. He hadn't told anyone about it because they would be worried about him, but he was going to do the right thing, save Tracey.

The interrogation was weird, but at last they knew where Tracey would be in a couple of hours. Her dad planned to meet a gang at Central Park to exchange the girl for money. So from that point, Paul planned the unit's response. He would be driving the car, and when they met the gang, he would run and take Tracey. He would then give her to Olivia, so she could run with the girl while the others arrested the guys. It was a strong plan.

When they were finally there, they noticed the gang was form by three huge men, who had Tracey in their arms. Paul took his gun and neared them, he pointed his gun at one of the guys and yelled to give Tracey to them, and they did. He then handed her to Olivia quickly and she started to run, because she knew things would get a little out of control. She'd ran 10 meters when she heard that sound.

She knew what that sound was; in fact she was very used to hearing it. She knew it too well, and she knew it wasn't good. She heard it followed by the sound of Elliot's voice "Paul!"

Olivia was scared to turn around; she was scared of what she would find. But she didn't have time to think; she turned and left Tracey on the ground while she ran towards Paul.

He was not Paul anymore. It was not him. As she started to perform CPR, she could hear the uniforms arresting the gang and Elliot's call for an ambulance. There was no time. Paul didn't have time. Olivia was desperate; she was watching her best friend dying. After five minutes she felt Elliot sit next to her and whisper into her ear "It's okay Liv."

She stopped performing CPR and just lay next to her friend, hugging him as his blood seeped onto her.

"You're not gone. You're not gone." She kept repeating to herself.

Just then an ambulance appeared and the paramedics asked her to move, so they could take his body.

She didn't move, she couldn't. Elliot took her in his arms and held her tightly as the paramedics loaded Paul onto a stretcher and took him away.

Elliot sat on the hard ground with the woman he loved in his arms, he just hugged her and stroked her back in an attempt to calm her down. He couldn't, her sobs were so deep and strong. He could see how she was breaking down in his arms.

"He's gone," she simply said as she pressed her body against Elliot's. He was crying at this moment, her words brought him back to reality. He stood them both up and took her back in his arms as they walked to the car. Fin drove them to the hospital.

Once there they were waiting with the entire precinct in the outer area of the morgue. They were waiting for the coroner to appear after the autopsy. Olivia started to cry again when Elliot took her hand in his. As he noticed her tears, he made her sit on his lap and just held her until she stopped crying.

"It's my fault… if I had…" she started to say and he stopped her placing one finger on her lips.

"It was not your fault, you understand me?" he asked staring into her eyes. He would not listen while she blamed herself for something that no one could control and wasn't her damn fault.

Just then the doctor arrived and everyone stood and walked near him. The doctor could see how everyone had been crying, some more than others. "Could he have been saved?" Olivia asked in a weak voice. The doctor just shook his head.

"The bullet went straight through his heart; there was nothing anyone could do. Do you want to say goodbye?" he asked Olivia and she nodded. She walked slowly and hesitatingly towards the steel door, the doctor by her side guiding her. When she stepped inside, she saw her best friend's body lying on a cold metal stretcher. He was so pale, so different.

She moved to him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. She couldn't believe it was really happening. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on his face.

"I don't know what to say to you. You were my damn best friend and I hate you for leaving me when I needed you the most. I hate you for leaving me…" She paused because her sobs were too loud "I'm gonna miss you a lot. I'll not have your smile every morning at work. I'm gping to miss your smiles, your voice, every conversation I had with you. I will miss you, more than you know. I think this is goodbye dear friend. I love you, Paul," she said before sobbing loudly again. She rested her forehead on his and cried until she could cry no more.

After twenty minutes she left the room and ran into Elliot once again. "Give me a hug," he said and they hugged for what seemed like forever. She had to call Thomas and tell him about what had happened.

Olivia broke the hug and took her cell phone. She dialed the number and a male voice answered.

"Yes?" he said. This would destroy him and she hated to be the one who had to tell him. She told him to meet her at Mercy Hospital and he did ten minutes later.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this to you," she started and soon her eyes were filled with tears. Thomas had figured out by now the news wouldn't be good because his eyes were full with tears as well. "I'm so sorry." She managed to say. His soul was broken and he slumped onto an old, plastic chair.

"I'm not going to believe it until you say it," he said firmly but with his voice broken. Every hope died on his face and he just stood up again and neared Olivia.

"He's gone Tommy." She said as quickly as possible before hugging him. His sobs were so deep it caused her to sob as well. This was going to be a hard night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I know last chapter was very sad and overwhelming, but I hope you would like this one! Yes you would denifetly like it! I love reviews!!**

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Paul's death. His death was so painful and unexpected. He was a young and healthy guy; he wasn't supposed to die, just like that. He was what kept her going and now he was gone. What was she supposed to do? He could not tell her now what to do. She had to admit she hated him for leaving her right now, but try as she might she couldn't really hate him, he was her best friend.

_Flashback_

_"I don't know what I'm going to do now he's not with me." Olivia said to Paul one lunch time in a nearby café. She was so lost, so confused, feeling so lonely. _

_"Remember you have wonderful people who love you, Liv. You're not alone." He whispered before hugging her. It was cold outside, snow was falling __Paul would give anything to make her pain go away._

_End of flashback_

He was right after all, she wasn't alone. Just when things seemed to get dark, a light appeared. She was sitting on her couch with a bottle of beer in her hands. She was depressed now and knew alcohol was not the solution, but she knew she had something to do. Paul taught her to believe in herself and she was beginning to do so. Right now there was something she needed to do.

She took her car keys and coat. It was cold outside. It was going to be a long drive, one which would give her some time to think, think about what she would say to him. It's been two months now, and she was missing him more every day. She was going home, where his love was everything she needed. Everything she wanted.

As she started the car, she started to cry as well. The tears didn't stop her from driving. She had to do this. She would die if she didn't. She loved, loves him, Elliot. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. A life they had planned before. He was the one who made her think that she had to hurry because there wouldn't be enough time for them. Enough time for their love. She knew this was meant to be.

She wanted to have kids with him…many kids. He was the only guy she let herself fall in love with. It was real love and it was not over, it had never been over. She was so wrong that night in the cribs. She had been scared and confused about the miscarriage so she thought that the best thing she could do was to break up with him.

Olivia wanted to tell him everything, everything she thought, everything she felt. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. She was really expecting him to understand her and forget everything that had happened. Every mistake she had made. But why was she losing energy by thinking? She was right in front of his house. She had to admit she was nervous but didn't hesitate to knock on his door. It was nearly 3:00am, he would probably be asleep.

Just when she was about to turn to her car and leave, he opened the door. She couldn't fake a smile, so she just stood there staring at him. She knew she had to be the one who first spoke, but she didn't know what to say. "Come in." he simply said placing a hand on her back and guiding her in.

Once inside, she didn't know what to say, where to move, how to move. It was so ironic, she used to live there with him and now it seemed so different. He directed her to sit on the couch and so she did. It was so warm in the house compared to the outside. Elliot disappeared then reappeared and sat by her side with two beers. She didn't even touch hers. "I need to say some things…" she started and he nodded.

"I am so sorry, Elliot." She stopped again not quite being able to find the right words. "What we had was not over and it is not over now. I still love you." She paused. He put his beer on a little table and faced her as she began to talk again "I miss you, I miss us. We used to be so pure and real. Breaking up with you was the stupidest mistake I have ever made, Elliot." Her sobbing made her pause again.

"I gave you my heart and soul and you destroyed both in a second." Elliot said honestly trying to hide his tear-filled voice. It was true she had killed him that night as sure as if she had shot him. She had killed him in so many ways; he thought it was impossible to survive.

"I know, but I also killed myself. Would you ever consider giving me, us, another chance? To pretend that nothing happened? Because it's killing me to be away from you. I love you, Elliot!" It was the first time she had opened herself to him like this.

He could only stare at the woman he loved how she was breaking down in front of him. He knew it was hard for her, to open her soul to him, to break down in front of him. He still loved her and he would never stop. He wanted to give them another chance. He wanted to give him another chance to love her, another chance to be with her.

Elliot knew what he would say. He was absolutely sure about this. It was the right thing to do for both of them. They both wanted this more than anything else in the world. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Every moment spent with her was remembered. She had given him a joy he had never known existed. She was the one who made him believe in true love and soul mates. He was going to lose everything he had if he didn't answer. "So?" she asked nervously.

She started to cry harder, afraid of what he would say. She started to think he wasn't going to say anything and that was what hurt the most. She had opened her soul to him and he just sat in silence. More tears fell and she stood up to leave. She had been wrong; it hadn't been a good idea to come over to their house, his house. There was no chance for them; his silence was speaking volumes.

"Marry me." Elliot asked quietly. "Olivia Benson, marry me."

The world stopped. Two simple words made the world stop. It made her stop walking. It made her stop sobbing. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breath. She turned to face him. He was crying as well. Olivia jumped into his arms and kissed him. They kissed for the first time in two months. When she pulled back, she hugged him tightly and hid her face in his neck. "I think that's a yes," Elliot said smiling.

"It's more than a yes." She answered and they made their way to his bedroom, their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I know this one is a short chapter but I hope you would enjoy it anyways. I love all your reviews and all your encouragment with this story. Thank you Nettie for your help with this story. I love your help! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!! Your reviews make me update sooner!**

* * *

She woke up the next morning, like it was the most wonderful morning ever. Elliot was planting kisses all over her back as he was stroking it. She let out a small sigh and he whispered something to her ear, "Good morning, sunshine."

She smiled. "Don't stop." She whispered back. He laughed and continued kissing her back. She wouldn't change these mornings for anything. They were amazing. She missed waking up with him at her side, waking up without his kisses. They were finally where they needed to be.

She turned around and kissed his lips. "I think I should call Cragen and tell him I won't be going to work today." She kissed him again. She had to climb on top of him to get the phone, and when she did she laid back on the bed.

_"Cragen."_ The voice came down the line when it was answered. It was early morning and he was already awake.

"Hey Captain, it's Liv," she answered. While she was talking, Elliot neared her and started to kiss her neck. She was finding hard to talk to her boss, so she pushed him away laughing.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Cragen asked as he heard her laughing.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but I won't be able to work today because I'm not feeling well," she explained to her boss while Elliot continued to kiss her "Stop!" she whispered.

After having to deal with Elliot and her boss, she finally hung up. "We're getting married!" she said as loud as she could and hugged him. They both knew this felt so good and so right. They were meant to be like this, together.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Their day was completely free and fun filled. They spent the entire day in bed just hugging each other and talking. As their day was ending they both faced the fact that there was a conversation they needed to have. Elliot wanted, needed, to know why she had left him. If there was something bothering her about him, he would change it.

Before he could raise the topic Olivia sensed he was having some trouble. "You can tell me," she whispered as she neared him and rested her head on his chest. She already knew what the question would be.

"I need to know something… Why did you break up with me?" He had the right to know at least why.

Without answering, she sat on the bed holding his hand. She knew someday they would have this conversation and she needed to tell him the truth. They had problems previously because she couldn't tell him and she couldn't let herself ruin this relationship once again. "Remember what we agreed the night before I left for LA?" she asked.

"Yeah… I won't forget that ever." He really wanted to have a family with her. It was not just something he agreed to that night; it was something he deeply wanted.

"Okay, well… after I was in LA a month, I found out I was pregnant and I was going to call you that night… but by that night I wasn't pregnant anymore … I lost it," she whispered as she silently cried. He didn't say anything; he just hugged her and cried with her.

"You should have told me," he said as they broke the hug. "You know we could have another baby because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and _our_ family." It was true, he really wanted that. "I love you… please don't run away this time," he pleaded with her.

"I won't ever leave you again. You're the best thing that has happened to me." With that, they fell asleep waiting for the next day.

It was nearly 3:00am when the phone started ringing. It was Elliot the one who woke up this time and answered it.

"Stabler," he said after a yawn.

_"Elliot? What are you doing at Liv's place?"_ Cragen asked confused and a little disorientated.

"We're back together Captain. What is it?" he asked worried. Because he knew this call was not something good, it meant that something was wrong. "What is it?!"

_"The man who killed Paul just escaped."_ Cragen hated to be the one who gave bad news. He knew Olivia would want to kill this guy. After a short conversation both hung up. Elliot had to face Olivia and tell her the truth.

"Who was it?" she asked placing a hand on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter number 13! I think this one is really special and I really had fun writting it, I hope you guys would enjoy it as much as I did. This is my last update since I will be able to update after Christmas. Thank you Nettie as always! Your reviews mean the world to me guys! Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

"Who was it?" Olivia asked placing her hand on his chest. Elliot didn't know how to tell her. She was the one who took Paul's death the hardest, which wasn't weird as he had been her best friend after all. He had been able to trust Olivia with Paul. Paul was the one who swapped roles with Elliot; he ended up being her best friend, just as Elliot had been some time ago. 

"It was Cragen," Elliot said, there was no point in lying to her. At this point he knew she was capable of doing something she would regret the rest of her life. He was not going to just sit and look watch her self-destruct.

"Please don't tell me we have a case!" she exclaimed as she sat on the bed. Deep inside, she knew it wasn't a case by the way Elliot was looking at her, she was sure it wasn't.

"No, it's not about a case, Liv, there's no easy way to tell you this…" he paused trying to find the right words. "The guy who killed Paul has just escaped from prison." If he could Elliot would help her with anything, he would give her everything but there were some things he couldn't provide. A way out of this situation was one of them.

Without saying anything, she stood up and changed into working clothes. There was something on her mind; something she needed to do. She needed payback for her friend, a kind of payback prison would not provide. She waited until Elliot got changed to walk down to his car. The drive to the squad room was in complete silence. He was afraid of saying something which would make her think differently about him. He knew he had a responsibility; he was responsible for her right now … responsible for saving her.

Cragen advised them to pay a visit to the rest of the gang so they could obtain more information. They drove to the prison, once again in silence and asked to interrogate each member of the gang separately hoping to gain more insight into the man.

The first member was named Travis Ruffiany. He was a tall man who reminded them of Tracey's father. Elliot brought up the topic of the escape and the Travis wasn't co-operating. "What will I get in return?" he asked.

His words made Olivia go crazy. She stood up and took him by the neck. "You're going to tell me where he said he was going to go or believe me I'll kill you!" she shouted. Travis stood up to threaten her, he was twice as tall as she was. Fortunately he didn't have time to do anything, because as he stood, Elliot did as well, showing him they were the ones in charge.

Travis sat once again, this time he was calmer. "He said he was going to some house he had in Brooklyn," he answered her question staring only at Elliot.

"Do you remember any address?" Elliot asked slowly, but the guy shook his head. Elliot and Olivia stood up to leave, but Travis took her arm to stop her from going.

"I want a deal!" he demanded. But the only answer he received was a cold, high pitched laugh from Olivia. Elliot had never seen her this way, and he had to admit he was afraid.

Olivia pulled her arm away from Travis' hand and kept on going. "Fuck you!" she shouted once they were out the cell. She turned to face Elliot and the only thing she received was a confused look. She stopped walking and kissed him. He broke the kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. He was worried this was affecting her more than she could handle.

"No," she answered and continued walking to another cell. This time Elliot was the one who did the interrogation and they got an address. They immediately returned to squad room and informed Cragen. He ordered backup and every one drove there.

Once there, Elliot and Olivia knocked on the door, but no one answered, the only sound they heard was of someone trying to escape. It took them only a minute to kick the door in.

As they entered the kitchen they saw the man trying to escape through a window. Olivia ran towards him and pulled him by the shirt. She made him sit on the floor as she pressed her gun to his head.

"Please don't kill me," the man pleaded. She couldn't believe he was begging her not to kill him when he was the one who killed Paul, her best friend. It was funny to think of the irony.

She made a small smile. "You're asking me not to kill you! You killed my best friend!" She paused enjoying the fear she saw in his eyes. Elliot put his gun away and walked near her, trying to prevent a tragedy. "Have you ever stopped to think about his life and people who loved him?! No you didn't!"

Elliot took her head in his hands "Honey, don't. Don't do something stupid." He couldn't believe she was capable of doing such a thing. She was really going to kill him.

"Wait El, I need to say some things before I finish with this piece of shit. I'm so going to kill you, buddy, you killed my Paul! And now I don't have him by my side anymore! Was it necessary to kill him?" she asked this time crying and sobbing. Elliot placed a hand of top of the one who she was holding the gun. He needed to stop her, it was now or never.

When he did it she looked at him questioning him. "I'm not going watch you kill him and then self destruct, I love you way too much to do that," he whispered now with tears own his eyes. She nodded slowly and put the gun away. Just as she did so, some officers entered and arrested the guy.

Elliot and Olivia stood there just staring at each other for some minutes, until he neared her and placed her gun back in her holster. He took her in his arms. "Thank you so much," she whispered to his ear.

"For what?" he asked stroking her hair and back. Finally letting himself breathe because she was alright. He had been so scared that she would kill that guy as he knew that the moment she did, she would have died as well.

"For rescuing me," she whispered back and both made their way to his car before driving home.

They spent the whole day just talking and staring at each other. It was a hard and long day. "I miss him," she whispered once she was in bed being held by his strong arms. He knew without asking who she was referring to.

"I know you do, Paul was your best friend, but you always have to remember that he died with his mission complete. He saved Tracey and he can rest in peace. You also have to remember that he was and will always be taking care of you," Elliot whispered. She really appreciated his caring words, and when he did such things for her it was magical.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned to kiss him. He was the one who saved her from drowning. He was the one who had given her hope that everything was going to be okay. He knew he had given her so many things, and even though they argued he knew she was not going anywhere.

"I think we should take some vacation time, maybe a whole month," he proposed. Both needed some time away from job, some time just to be with each other, some time to be together as a couple, some time for them. She laughed and gave him another kiss. "You're beautiful." She smiled again and kissed him once again. "Really, you're beautiful," he said once again and she kissed him again.

"So, where am I going with my fiancé?" she asked laughing. He loved it when she referred to them in this manner. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Wherever you like, Liv."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14! I hope everyone had spent a wonderful Christmas. I love all your reviews and encouragment with this story, it was really nice to read all your reviews. I'm sorry to tell that there are only 3 chapters left til the end!! In the last chapter I would write the name and band of the song which inspired me for each chapter, just for you to know. **

**This chapter opens a new life and responsibility for Liv and El. I hope you would like it. Please review!**

* * *

Olivia smiled thinking of the perfect place. She wanted somewhere calm and with a beach she could relax on. She didn't want anything luxurious; she wanted somewhere she would feel comfortable. As she was thinking, a wonderful idea crossed her mind. "I want a small house on the beach, that's all I want," she whispered and rested her head on his chest enjoying his touch as he stroked her back. 

"That's great, my brother has a small house on the beach, I think I could ask him if my beautiful lady and I could borrow it," Elliot proposed. That night they fell asleep earlier than the other nights. He could understand what she was getting through. Firstly she had to deal with his absence, then she had to deal with the miscarriage and now she had to deal with Paul's death. It has been a hard year.

Elliot couldn't imagine what his life would be like when he was married to her. He knew it would be perfect; he just wanted a life with her, create a family with her and spend the rest of his life with her, nothing else.

The next morning they drove to the beach wondering what it would be like to spend a whole month only spending time with each other and the beach. She knew this time away from the job meant they would be taking the time think about what they wanted and make a few decisions. Olivia knew what she wanted and she was sure he wanted the same; just peace, each other and a wonderful family. That was all.

Once they arrived they spent time settling into the small and comfortable house. It was just what they needed to get to know each other once again. They decided to walk around the beach.

It was windy, on the beach; he enjoyed watching her hair moving with the wind's rhythm. She closed her eyes and took his hand in hers and started to walk. The sun was hiding in the horizon, showing brilliant colors impossible to see in the skies over the busy streets of NY. They sat on the sand staring towards the horizon. Olivia was the first one to speak. She needed stability for once in her life, and she needed it from him.

"What's going to happen now?"

He turned to look at her. He was surprised when he found her staring into the water and not at him. He knew she wanted to feel safe, she wanted something solid, something that would not break in her hands. He lifted her face with both of his hands and stared into her eyes before answering. "We are going to get married. We are going to create a beautiful family together, full of kids and smiles. I need you to remember something for the rest of your life, Liv, okay?"

She nodded, slowly smiling. There were tears in her eyes; there always were when he spoke to her like that. She nodded again allowing him to continue. "I need you to remember that I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love you more than I ever thought possible." He ended his words with a kiss on her forehead. A single tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.

She neared him and kissed him. It took only a second for the kiss to become more passionate and Elliot ended up lying on top of her. He stopped when he remembered his dream, his nightmare. He sat and turned to Olivia who was lying on the sand looking at him. He placed both of his hands on her throat feeling her pulse with his fingertips. He also felt the air she was breathing pass through her throat, how she slowly swallowed. She would never let anyone place their hands where he was placing his right now. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone. "What happened?" she asked placing her hand on top of his.

"Nothing. I had a dream, more a nightmare than a dream. Something stupid, don't worry," he whispered as he pulled his hands away from her throat. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, but you can tell me what you dreamed, baby," she insisted because she knew it was not something stupid, because he wouldn't have pressed his hands to her throat if it was something stupid.

She sat next to him and placed a hand on his back encouraging him to tell her. As he was about to speak, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I lost you in my dream," he whispered and she knew he was crying, even though he was trying to hide it.

She closed her eyes and spoke. "I'm here El, I'm not going anywhere." After a long while, both stood and walked to the house. It was getting dark and both were hungry.

They spent the month just talking about what would happen and enjoying being with each other. The subject of having a baby was raised twice and both agreed they wanted to have one.

On their last day there, Olivia had something very special and unexpected to tell him. She decided the best place and moment to tell him was on the beach; in exactly the same place where they had spent their first day. She hadn't said anything but Elliot had already figured out she needed something to say.

When the sun was staring to hide in the horizon they decided to take their last walk on the beach. The weather was getting warm and they both liked that. They walked side by side holding hands. In this month they had learnt to trust each other again, to talk to each other the way they used to, to love each other the way the used to.

Once they reached their place, they both sat and wrapped their arms around the other. Olivia was resting her head on his chest and he was stroking her arm slowly. He kissed her forehead and she spoke, she almost whispered it. She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm pregnant,"

He thought he hadn't heard it correctly, but when she lifted her head to watch his reaction, he knew he had heard it right. A small and sweet smile crossed his face as some tears fell. He just sat staring at her laughing and crying at the same time. He wasn't able to say anything. She started to laugh and cry at the same time as well. He took her in his arms and hugged her. "You're amazing," he whispered to her ear.

He laid her on the sand and started to kiss her as he had never kissed her before. He was laughing, crying and kissing her at the same time. He then turned to her stomach and kissed it completely. "I love you too, baby," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! Nettie thanks for your help with this story, I really appreciate it. I love all your reviews and encourgamnet people, thanks. I will be able to update more after New Year, so you'll have to wait. I'm waiting for your reviews guys! **

**Two chapters left...**

* * *

A whole month had passed by now. The morning sickness was over. Elliot and Olivia hadn't told the squad yet about the pregnancy, they wanted to wait another week and find the perfect moment. The last month had changed their relationship a lot; they got to know each other all over again. Olivia was more than happy now she was having a baby and she loved Elliot more and more everyday.

It was early in the morning and Olivia was already in the squad room. She hadn't woken Elliot up because he looked so sweet sleeping, so she decided to leave him like that. She was more emotional now and she tended to cry whenever she saw a film or read her book. She would stroke her stomach once in a while and that calmed her.

She was sitting at her desk drinking her tea, just flicking through some paper work. She was not really concentrating on her work, she was thinking about Elliot. The next thing she knew someone walked behind her and covered her eyes. She didn't have to ask who he was; she knew him and his touch too well. She smiled and pulled his hands away and turned her seat to face him.

"You didn't wake me up," he whispered while he was kissing her. He made her stand up so he could kiss her more easily. He had missed her so much and had suffered so much without her, just like she had without him. "I love you way too much," he whispered to her ear once he stopped kissing her.

She pulled away from his grip and smiled sweetly at him. She pretended she was walking away and when he turned to look at her to see where she was going, she stopped walking and turned to face him. Without warning, she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I think I don't have to explain how much I love you, right?" she asked and he nodded.

Olivia allowed herself to get lost in his eyes; she was drawn to all the different eyes she saw on him. There were the work eyes when he was working or looking at something. There were his angry eyes when confronting a perp. But the eyes before her were her were her favorite by far. They were full of magic and sweetness. He didn't even have to tell her he loved her; she could read it in his eyes. And she loved that. He went down and kissed her stomach. "I still can't believe it either," she whispered and he stood up.

A voice came from behind. "Oh my God! Does that mean what I think it means?" a woman asked. Elliot and Olivia turned and saw how everyone in the squad room was looking to them. They hadn't noticed they were the center of attention. Olivia laughed and nodded making Casey run to hug her. "You're going to have a baby!" she shouted.

It didn't take long for the two women to start crying. Every one in the squad room moved to hug both Elliot and Olivia. They congratulated them and wished them the best.

Five months later

The streets, parks and the squad room changed, they became warmer, brighter. The weather changed, it became warmer, enjoyable. The people changed, they became happier, they became sweeter.

Elliot and Olivia already knew they were having a healthy girl, they would name her Natalie. Her stomach was not flat any more, it was huge and full of life now. She got used to waking up in the middle of the night because the baby was kicking, she got used to many things in these five months. She got used to the paper work she had every day. Cragen didn't allow her to go out anymore, and she didn't refuse. She wanted the best for this baby, even if it meant being bored.

One day, with little paperwork left to do for the day, she went and sat at Paul's old desk, just wanting to be closer to him. After a few minutes she began looking in the drawers, hoping to find something of his. She did. It was something that would change her life forever. She was looking at his old stuff just remembering him and everything he was, when she found a letter addressed to her. Hesitatingly, she opened it.

_Dear Olivia,_

_ I know I'm not by your side anymore. Believe me, I miss you more than you could ever imagine. Leaving was not my choice._

_ Well now, let me say you something, missy, you better go and run into Elliot's arms or believe me I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. He really loves you and misses you. But I know that you have already run into his arms. I know you are getting married and having a baby. _

_ Don't panic; just remember I've always been clairvoyant. I miss you Liv. I miss Tommy. But you have to know that I love you both with all my heart and soul._

_ I think you deserve an explanation. One of the members of the gang which had Tracey made a deal with me. I agreed that if he gave me the girl he could do whatever he wanted with me. I'm so sorry._

_ I need you to promise me that you will not cry anymore because of me, I will hate myself if you did. Remember that I will always be taking care of you, Elliot and little Natalie, okay?_

_ Don't worry; everything is going to be okay. I know you're probably wondering how I know the baby's name, I think you once mentioned if you had a baby girl you would name her Natalie..._

_I will always love you._

_Paul. _

It was not true; she had never mentioned Natalie as a baby's name for her. She placed the letter back into the envelope and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall; she then looked up to the ceiling and smiled. She could feel Paul watching at her right now. Just then Elliot entered the squad room with his case solved. He neared her as he noticed her tears.

She didn't have time to ask what was going on, she simply handed him the letter and watched him read it. His eyes were full with tears when he finished. He looked at her before hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Happy new year for everyone!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16! I know it's short, but well, I hope you guys would enjoy it anyways. There's only one chapter left!! I really appreciate all the lovely reviews I get from you guys, and I would love if every person who reads this story would review. I love all your encouragment and thank you Nettie as always for your help. This whole story is dedicated to everyone who reads this,**

**One chapter left,,**

* * *

Olivia Benson was due to give birth to Natalie in a couple of weeks. The feeling was so overwhelming. She didn't think she was ready for such a responsibility in her life right now, but deep inside she knew Natalie was all she ever wanted. Even for Elliot, who had four kids, the feeling was overwhelming too. It felt so different to be having a baby with Olivia than with Kathy. His former wife would be more hormonal and demanding, but with Olivia it wasn't like that at all. Of course, she would have whims and cravings, she would be more emotional, but with Kathy they tended to have arguments.

Olivia was lying in bed waiting for Elliot to appear with her piece of cake. She was eating chocolate cake all the time, to the extent Elliot believed she had chocolate running through her veins instead of blood. It was a complete addiction.

She stroked her stomach as Natalie moved making her feel uncomfortable.

"Elliot! Where's my cake?!" she yelled from their bedroom. She was becoming more anxious as every second passed. Her relationship with Elliot had changed her life completely; she was so in love with him. She had been since the first time she met him. In fact, she couldn't believe that after almost nine years she was having a baby with him, with Elliot Stabler, her partner.

As she was now so pregnant, they agreed to get married once Natalie was born. So as Olivia said, she would have her perfect body back.

Just then Elliot entered their bedroom carrying a tray with only one piece of cake. She looked at him confused and angry when he picked up the cake and took a bite, clearly enjoying its taste.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked annoyed.

He smiled with his mouth full with cake. "I'm just eating the last piece of cake, why?" he asked. He knew she was so angry with him right now but he loved how she looked when she was angry. She stood up slowly and carefully and neared her soon-to-be-husband.

"The last piece?" she asked getting closer to him. When he finally nodded, she took the piece and smashed against his forehead. He was completely shocked and started to laugh hysterically causing her to laugh as well. She took his face between her hands and started to eat the chocolate off his forehead. "This is delicious," she whispered smiling.

When she'd eaten enough, she started to walk to the bathroom.

"I'm going to buy more cake," he said laughing at her. But he did not find a smile on her face as she turned to look at him. Instead, he found a notable painful expression on her face. He ran toward her worried. She only made a small smile with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go the hospital, I think it's time," she whispered as her tears spilled down onto her cheeks.

After many long hours of labor and a painful delivery she thought she'd never forget, Olivia and Natalie were lying in bed, perfectly happy and content. Elliot was in charge of calling every one and soon everyone was there. Don, Fin, Munch, Casey, Alex, Simon and his wife, Melinda, Huang, Elliot's kids and Kathy. Each of them more than happy with the arrival of the newest Stabler; even Kathy.

After long conversations, after photos, after hugs and everything, Elliot stood up from his seat and for like the tenth time in the hour, took Natalie in his arms and simply stared at her. She was gorgeous; she had his bright blue eyes and her mother's features. He gently landed a sweet kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You're so beautiful Natalie. I love you little princess,"

Soon after, everyone left to resume their own lives but Elliot stayed sitting next to the love of his life and watching her sleep. It had been a hard day, one they would never forget. He glanced at his daughter and smiled. He was so proud; he was where he needed to be, the only place he wanted to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the final chapter for this story! I really want to thank to every person who read this story, I hope you would like how it ends. Nettie, you're wonderful, thank you so much! **

**Since this is the last chapter, I would like if everyone who reads would review. Thank you so much. I loved all your encouragment and all your reviews! Thank you so so so so much!**

* * *

The road was long. Their road was long and pure. Their relationship was unpredictable but in the end was right. They had shared many memories together and after all, they made their memories. Memories of their own. 

In three years you learn a lot of things, things you'll remember for the rest of your life. They spent 1,095 nights together, millions of smiles, millions of hugs, and one child, Natalie.

In three years, many things changed. Don retired, saying he 'didn't need this job anymore'. Rumors spread through the squad room saying he was dating someone. And after a month of gossip, Don appeared with his new partner. Her name was Margaret. He said 'partner' because he didn't feel comfortable to use the word 'girlfriend' when it was a serious relationship, and when he was as old as he was.

John was captain now, he was giving it his best, and he was sailing through it. He became intimate with a woman, whose name he didn't mention. Whoever the woman was, she was doing a great job with John. He seemed so calm and happy.

Fin got to know his son. They were seeing each other often. Fin learned about his son, he learned to respect him. He learned how to talk to him and make him smile. It was easy to see that Fin learned about life from his son.

Casey got married and was expecting a baby. Life had really changed these three years for her . She got married to an accountant named Justin; she said he was the one she needed.

Elliot and Olivia were having the time of their lives. They bought a bigger house where they could raise their daughter. Natalie gave them hope and love, something no-one else could ever give them. She was an angel, their angel.

Elliot, Olivia and Natalie were on their way to the beach for some much needed time off. Natalie was asleep in the back seat of the car with a teddy bear in her arms. Don had given it to her on her last birthday.

Olivia turned to look at her daughter and smiled when she saw she was already asleep. Their drive had only started a few minutes ago. She glanced at her husband and smiled. She couldn't believe the life she had created, it was a dream come true. She placed a hand on Elliot's thigh causing him to look at her smiling.

She turned to the back seat and grabbed a box. When she opened it, it was full of photos of the last three years. There were many of Natalie on her first day of life. Elliot seemed so happy and overwhelmed. She had to admit she had never seen him like that before.

Then, there were many of their wedding day. She was stunning with her white dress and her hairstyle. That day was one of the happiest days in her whole life. There was one photo, the last one of their wedding, where she was kissing Elliot.

Who would have guessed that she was going to end up married to Elliot?

After an hour drive, they arrived at their destination. Elliot took Natalie in his arms and laid her on the bed, stroking her hair and trying not to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. He smiled to himself to see what he had created and gave her a kiss on her forehead, before heading to the kitchen where Olivia was.

Olivia was sitting on the floor, next to the fire place with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiled as he sat next to her. "She's asleep," he whispered just when she was about to ask about Natalie. She nodded taking a sip of her drink.

"Is this life the one you wanted for us?" she asked leaving her cup on a little table so she could focus on his facial expression right now. He took her face between his hands and smiled sweetly. He stared deep into her eyes, trying not to cry at her question.

"You already know my answer," he whispered, stroking her hair. She let out a small laugh and smiled. He planted a strong kiss on her mouth and stood up looking for the box. Once he found it, he sat back next to Olivia and opened the box. He picked up the photo where they were kissing on their wedding day and smiled. "You remember this one?"

She started to laugh "How could I forget about that one!" she smiled and neared him to capture his lips in a kiss. She laid him on the floor and went on kissing him and when she stopped, he took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie's words woke Elliot up. Apparently they had fallen asleep while they were lying on the floor, wrapped in each others arms. Elliot stood trying not to wake Olivia up, and took his daughter in his arms.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked rubbing her back slowly. When she giggled, he knew there was nothing wrong. He pulled back to look at her, she was just smiling. "What do you need sweetie?"

"I wanna go to the beach!" she demanded into her daddy's ear. Elliot smiled and then glanced to his wife who was sound asleep on the floor. He laughed and nodded.

"I have to put mommy on the couch first," he whispered and walked near Olivia. He took her in his arms slowly trying not to wake her up. He laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket before going back to Natalie.

Elliot took Natalie's little hand and walked to the beach. He sat in the sand while his daughter played around, building castles and playing with some bugs. Elliot smiled just staring at his daughter and thinking about his life.

After half an hour Olivia appeared and sat next to her husband. He took her hand in his. "How long was I asleep?" she asked glancing at Natalie.

"We've been here for half an hour, I don't know when we fell asleep," he answered without losing sight of Natalie. Olivia neared him more and laid her head on his chest while he covered her with his arms. "I can't believe how much she has grown up," he whispered.

"I love you," Olivia whispered looking up to his eyes.

"I love you too," he answered planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

She pulled back from his grip and smiled at him. "How do you think Natalie's going to react when we tell her she's having a brother or sister?" she asked, causing Elliot to look at her beaming with joy.

He didn't waste a second in hugging and kissing her. "We're having a baby?" he asked, crying just like he did when she told him she was pregnant the first time. She nodded crying as well. He kissed her once again.

They made their memories, and they still are making them

* * *

**Here's the list of songs which inspired me in every chapter! Love you all!**

Chapter one/ (You want to) Make a memory by Bon Jovi

Chapter two/ How to save a life by The fray

Chapter three/ Night of love by Jesse Spencer

Chapter four/ I love you by Sarah McLachlan

Chapter five/ Remember when it rained by Josh Groban

Chapter six/ We believe by Good Charlotte

Chapter seven/ With you gone by Ryan Cabrera

Chapter eight/ Do what you have to do by Sarah McLachlan

Chapter nine/ Look after you by The Fray

Chapter ten/ My Immortal by Evanescence

Chapter eleven/ Home by Daughtry

Chapter twelve/ Let's be us again by Lonestar

Chapter thirteen/ Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne

Chapter fourteen/ Somewhere only we know by Keane

Chapter fifteen/ Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon5

Chapter sixteen/ Yellow by Coldplay

Chapter seventeen/ (You want to) Make a memory by Bon Jovi

**Love you all!**


End file.
